deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Over Skill
Over Skills are powerful attacks fueled by the Overdrive Meter. In order for a character to use one of these skills, they must first Skill Up with a compatible item. When an Over Skill (OS) is available with the item, highlight it and press left (<), and it will be usable by simply selecting it. Over Skills are tiered by the Overdrive (OD) Meter. In order to use an Over Skill, the Meter must be filled up to the tier it requires. Once the skill is used, the Meter will be depleted only by the amount required. For example: If the Meter is filled to the third tier, yet a Lv. 1 OS is used, the Overdrive Meter will deplete to the second tier. Tiers #Level 1 - OD Meter must be filled only one tier. #Level 2 - OD Meter must be filled about halfway or more. #Level 3 - OD Meter must be filled completely. #Execution - Can be used at anytime, but will shatter the Meter. #*The skills Disaresta and Lost Seraph are the only two Execution Level skills, and their strengths are heavily dependent on the current level of the OD Meter. List of Over Skills Ein Diviner *Disaresta *Double Slash Swords *Sword Blitz *Flame Slash *Lightning Strike *Earth Shaker *Mimic Ray *Divine Ascension Accessories * Blazing Rose ---- Rapiers *Un Deux *Balestra *Un Trois *Ascend *Un Quatre *Terre Promise Lances *Demonic Spear *Triple Blue *Trinity Strike *Crystal Dance *Frigid Shame Accessories * Armored * Iron Wall Miscellaneous * Lightning Call ---- Bows *Berserk Arrow *Lightning Arrow *Rising Shot *Buster Shot *Spiral Shot *Glint Arrow Scythes *Dragon Flash *Demon Flash *Quake Flash *Schwarz Flash *Freeze Flash *Rainbow Flash Rods *Force Impact *Flame Toss *Holy Magic *Fire Blast *Flame Bind *Burn Bullet Accessories * Katon-no-Jutsu * Shield Barrier * Strong Blast ---- Cierra Rods *Magic Burst *Cinder Squall *Holy Blast *Firestorm *Prominence *Calamity Flare ---- Whips *Snapping Rose *Burning Lash *Thunder Beat *Snake Bite Books *Disaster *Frigid Zone *Thunder Storm *Innocent Sphere Accessories * Etherlight Miscellaneous * Witch Wish ---- Swords *Blade Shot *Fire Blade *Thunder Blade *Mithril Blade *Plasma Blade *Hyper Blade Rapiers *Huge Spike *Holy Needle *Punish *Fatality *Freezing Matter *Holy Blight Bows *Magic Arrow *Twinkle Shot *Thunder Arrow *Holy Arrow *Tri-Shot *Plasma Shot Accessories * Blizzard * Fire Resist * Holy * Lightning * Magic Blast 'Food' * Magical Cooking * Sterilize Miscellaneous * Dark Heal ---- Serene Scythes *Serene Combo (GBA USA)/Serene Combination (GBA JP, PSP) *Serene Blast (GBA USA)/Serene Destruction (GBA JP, PSP) *Serene Inferno *Serene Nightmare (GBA USA)/Serene Absolute (GBA JP, PSP) *Serene Almighty (GBA USA)/Serene Platinum (GBA JP, PSP) *Serene Absolute (GBA USA)/Serene Illusion (GBA JP, PSP) ---- Lances *Illuminance *Serpent *White Flash *Blue Gleam *Crystia Cannon Claws *Wild Tear *Blood Rave *Fenrir Attack *No Mercy Accessories * High Tension * Shining Star Miscellaneous * Wind Cutter * Wind Hazard ---- Swords *Mage Stream *Volcano Strike *High Voltage *Bone Breaker *Voltek Wave *Sonic Spear Rapiers *Stinger *Straight Slash *Hell Stinger *Evil Break *Ice Stinger *Judgment Whips *Rumble Smash *Flare Burst *Bolt Gash *Detonator Accessories * Ice Resist Miscellaneous * Air Spray * Black Tornado ---- Lina Bows *Arrow Rain *Trinity Spark *Voltage Raid *Barrage (GBA USA)/Gatling Shot (GBA JP, PSP) *Divine Wind (USA)/Avalanche Arrow (JP) *Stardust ---- Claws *High Claw *Buster Claw *Passion Claw *Rising Claw Books *Wild Flames *Violent Blizzard *Electric Thunder *Blazing Light Accessories * Cape Magic * Pretty Dance * Shield Slugger ---- Lances *Lancer *Icicle Edge *Milky Way *Falling Star *Twinkle Tear Scythes *Terror Swing *Ogre Impulse *Chaotic Flare *Deity Bane *Refrigerate *Misty Arc Whips *Rosy Roll *Red Cyclone *Plasma Spin *Constrictor Accessories * Cross Boomerang * Thunder Resist Food * Applecot Spiral * Banana Slugger * Egg Shot ---- Fia Rapiers *Risoluto *Brillante *Presto *Vivace *Appassionato *Cadenza Accessories * Banishment ---- Rods *White Wave *Red Regulator *Silver Syphon *Scarlet Screen *Carmine Cutlass *Magenta Missile Bows *Cleave Arrow *Bore Arrow *Piercing Arrow *Purity Arrow *Slayer Arrow *Radiant Arrow Herbs *Mix Elixir *Mix Potion Miscellaneous * Sacred Heal ---- Swords *Critical Edge *Vertical Flare *Spark Edge *Rising Edge *Ether Edge *Riot Edge Books *Feuer Rune *Eis Rune *Blitz Rune *Heilig Rune Lances *Air Edge *Freeze Edge *Holy Edge *Diamond Edge *Tragic Edge Accessories * Dark Resist * Force * Magic Heal ---- Ledah *Lost Seraph Category:Over Skills Category:Riviera Gameplay